1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to computer processors and more particularly to processor architectures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Processors are widely used in electronic systems. The processor may be constructed as an independent semiconductor chip or may be a core implemented as part of the semiconductor chip that contains other functions.
Many processors are general purpose processors. For example, desk top computers are built around general purpose processors. General purpose processors execute a relatively large instruction set, allowing them to be programmed to perform many types of operations. Typically, the instruction set for a general purpose processor will include arithmetic operations, data manipulation operations and control flow operations.
Special purpose processors are also used in many applications. Special purpose processors are often customized to efficiently execute a small instruction set. The instruction set for a special purpose processor is selected to allow efficient execution of operations most commonly needed in the application for which the special purpose processor is designed. For example, arithmetic coprocessors are often specialized to efficiently perform arithmetic operations and graphic accelerators are specialized to perform operations frequently used to create three dimensional images.
One approach for designing processors is called “clustering.” In clustering, the processor hardware is partitioned. Each partition has the ability to execute all of the instructions in the processor instruction set.
It would be desirable to have an improved processor architecture.